The present invention relates to the production of objects via abrasive and/or chemical processes and more specifically relates to the production of objects of a fine scale having a high degree of refinement and accuracy using abrasive and/or chemical laps.
Lapping is a process in which two objects in contact are moved relative to one another such that the surface of one or both is altered. A lapping process may include, for example, in the production of a chair, the legs of the chair being shaped from a piece of stock by a lap. A typical lap used for such a process is sandpaper. Sandpaper typically has an abrasive material (such as small bits of garnet crystal, ruby crystal, or aluminum oxide) glued to its surface. To give shape to the stock and thereby turn it into the desired chair leg, the lap is vigorously rubbed across the surface of the stock thereby removing bits of the stock and giving shape to the leg.
Other examples of lapping processes include the sharpening of a knife blade with a lap. A typical lap used for such a process is a whetstone. A whetstone is a natural or man-made stone having an abrasive surface. The stone may have oil or water placed upon its surface to encourage the formation of a slurry as the knife blade is rubbed across the surface of the stone. The stone's abrasive surface and the slurry remove bits of metal from the knife blade as it is rubbed across the surface of the stone. If the knife and stone are held a an appropriate angle as the knife is rubbed against the stone, the knife will become sharpened.
The above described lapping processes work well in the macroscopic realm. One may simply pick up a lap with one's hands and give shape to an object with the lap. However, in the microscopic realm, picking up a lap and giving shape to an object with the lap is not as simple as taking a piece of sandpaper in hand to lap a chair leg or using a whetstone lap a knife blade. Accordingly, new lapping techniques and apparatus are desired to shape objects in the microscopic realm.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.